The Man With Different Faces
by FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar
Summary: I, Kishinami Hakuno, after sacrificing myself to jeopardize Archimedes' plans is supposed to be deleted for good. But an old man named Wizard Marshall Zelretch snatched me from death's doorstep and offered me a chance to a second life. I also became his apprentice afterward. So my tale in this new world filled with gods and supernatural beings start here.
1. Life 0

"So how is it?"

"It's fine, I guess...?"

The old man nods his head in acceptance. The lights emitted from the chandelier begin to spread across the entire chamber. I appear to be sitting on an expensive chair made of gold and red fabric. It is a grandeur room that is elaborated with western influences. There is a wooden office desk along with several bookshelves housing different varieties of books.

And before my eyes, is Wizard Marshall Zelretch. Or at least he introduced himself as a Magician capable of using 「Second Magic」. That is— the magic that governs the operation of parallel worlds, as he explains it in layman terms. For Zelretch-san to say that he snatched me from the moment I was about to die, I was genuinely surprised.

If I remember it correctly, I was sending a fragment of my memories to my other self in an Adjacent World through the 「Regalia」 ring in order to put a stop to Archimedes schemes. For someone "incomplete" like me doing such an uneasy feat, self-destruction was inevitable. Of course, I can still remember the feeling of being incinerated as my Spiritron shell dispersed due to the sheer amount of data while using 「Slide」while I'm just a moving Spiritron husk without a Mind and Soul.

"I'm happy to hear that. You don't know how many strings I pulled just to get that new body of yours prepared."

"Did this cost too much?"

"Oh no, no, no. You don't need to to know how much it cost, all you need to know is that you are not just a digital shell of your former self anymore, Kishinami."

"Hakuno. I'm Kishinami Hakuno."

"Yes, yes, Kishinami Hakuno-kun."

Zelretch sips some tea from his teacup. Earlier he had explained to me that my Spiritron data which served as an avatar within the Spiritron-riched environment of Moon Cell now acts as a 「Soul」 in this new anchor of mine, which Zelretch-san "put" me into.

"However, aren't you a little too calm? I mean, you just got resuscitated in a new body, I thought you would be surprised and shocked."

"With all the weirdness that I've encountered... All of this feels like I'm inside a dream. To be honest, even if I died I won't be unsatisfied."

That's right, I did not regret anything. At least in some alternate reality, she will be saved. She will obtain the dream that she always wanted to grasp with her hands. I'm still flexing my hand muscles as I'm trying to get used to my new body that Zelretch-san had prepared for me beforehand.

"So after this, what will happen to me now?"

"I am glad that you ask that. You see, due to the rules implemented there is no way for me to return you to your original world as much as I want. I am truly sorry."

"Okay..."

"However, I can send you to an Adjacent Reality or another world to start a so-called second life."

Oh? Starting a new life in an alternate reality... That feels right, I guess. I wonder if it is possible to go to where she is?

"This alternate world that you speak of, is it the world where she is?"

"Unfortunately, no. There can't be two Kishinami Hakuno in the same world as the rule implemented by the World itself. I know what you're aiming for and I would advise not to do it. You already know that reality is a stable world, no?"

I nod my head in acceptance and understanding of Zelretch-san's words. If I pushed myself to be sent to that world, then Archimedes' plan will succeed which I tried to prevent in the first place back in my original world at the cost of my life. It is kinda a hard pill to swallow but for Altera's sake, I will swallow it hard anyway even if it scrapes my throat.

"So what kind of another world are you sending me?

"Hmm... Compared to your original world it is not as developed. The Moon Cell isn't present there, either. The only difference is that Age of Gods is the prevalent age in that world."

Eh? A world where Age of Gods still persists... I'm quite surprised, to be honest, though the information of Moon Cell not being present didn't shock me. I say I'm relieved about it because it means that the Umbral Star also did not exist in that world. Still...

"Um, does that mean that Gods and other supernatural beings walked alongside with humans in that world?"

"Yes. Another thing, magic is prevalent there so you will fit right there."

Zelretch-san smiles as he pours a tea on his cup and mine. Being courteous, I mouthed a "Thank You" before taking a sip of freshly brewed tea in my cup with my mouth. It tastes good.

"I feel like I'm being thrown into a battlefield unarmed. It would be nice if I have a prep kit or something."

"I agree with your sentiment that's why I have the right gift for you. Here."

"This is..."

The item that Zelretch-san handed to me raised my brows in surprise considering that said item is eerily similar in shape and design. How did he manage to get a hand of this artifact?

"How?"

"A Magician doesn't expose his tricks out in the open. Although if you want to be my apprentice, then maybe I can tell you. So, what do you say?"

"Hn."

I replied with a grunt as I nod my head without second thoughts while putting the golden artifact on my left ring finger. The man in front of me just portrayed a cheshire grin as his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Wonderful! Now then, I'll be sending you now to your new world."

"Thank you for everything."

"No, I should be the one thanking you. You don't know how happy I am that you want to be my apprentice."

With a wave of Zelretch-san's hand, a portal manifested itself out of nowhere.

"I'll be sending you directly to your lodging. Once you have settled in, we can start your apprenticeship afterward."

"Thank you."

"You can contact me through that ring of yours if you have any troubles."

Zelretch-san points at my golden ring in my finger when he says that.

"Well, see you on the far side."

Zelretch-san grins and then I walked into the portal.


	2. Life 1: Fragments of Red and Gold 1

**Part 1**

Beep Beep Beep Beep...

The sound of an alarm clock echoed loudly inside the room as it wakes up its owner from his bed. That owner just slowly opened his brown eyes as a yawn escaped from his lips.

That's me.

Haa... ...

I had that dream again.

Lately, I've been dreaming that same dream. It would be appropriate to say that it was a memory of the past, right before I arrived at this world.

The memory where I met the old man.

"...I have feeling that something bad is gonna happen today."

I just knew it. My gut tells me that something is up that will ruin my daily life.

Everytime that old man's face comes up in my dreams, bad and unfortunate things do happen.

It is a proven method. I've already experienced it first hand.

Haa... ...

If I just know that things will turn out this way, I shouldn't accepted his offer in the first place. However, the prospect of having a second life got the better of me.

Well, I guess its my fault but I did not regret the choice that I made. After all, deep inside I wanted this.

Glancing at the clock, I rise from my bed and did some stretching exercises.

I put on my workout clothes after I cleared my bed.

 **Part 2**

My heart keeps beating fast as I jogged around the neighborhood.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

The soles of my workout shoes create some soft tapping noises in the entire vicinity as both landed against the concrete pavement in a repeated manner.

Despite the time reflected on my sports watch being 5:30 AM, it's still dark. The air is a bit cold but I like the feel of it mostly when I'm doing my workout. Doing some exercises in the dawn is a habit that I developed since high school, as far as I can remember.

It's almost 8 years since I arrived at this world, and I'm now already 25 years old.

That's correct. I'm already an adult.

Let's see...for the past 8 years, I dedicated myself to enjoy my so-called "second life" to the fullest.

In those few years, I finally experienced how to live like how human beings are with their lives, something that I didn't experienced back in my original world due to my special circumstance.

For the past few years, I've met many people, gained friends and created some bonds which what most human beings usually do. After I graduated high school (I had to use the cover of a transferred 2nd year student that the Wizard Marshall came up before hand), I decided to take the next big step that every high school students had to face— College.

So there, after taking an entrance exam of a certain university and passing said exam, I find myself spending my next 4 years in achieving both degrees in History and Social Science, and spend another 3 years gaining my Master's degree on both studies which I happily managed to attain. For the record, it was my decision to take up double majors.

The Wizard Marshall had nothing to do with it.

Speaking of the Wizard Marshall, I actually became his apprentice. My apprenticeship started during my high school years, approximately when I was in second year. Despite his weird attitude, I found him to be a genius when it comes to magic or magecraft, whatever one calls it in their preferences. Basically, he is the "misunderstood genius type" genius if you know what I mean.

I really did learn a lot of things from him. I also learned how he can be the greatest troll of all time if he wants to.

Haa... ...I can still remember how I got trolled by him back then. While I get it that his intention was good, still I can't shake the feeling that somehow I am the sole culprit of this...entire thing that I and the other people are living in.

Even if he says "For a Magician like me, all timelines are canon!" with a casual smile on his face, I still feel guilty about what I had done despite that it was under the context of saving the world.

Yes, you heard that right. I, Kishinami Hakuno, tampered with this Reality's timeline a few years back.

However, that is a story to tell for another time.

The dark sky that was supposed to be pitch black then brighten. I could tell that the sun is already up judging how its rays starting to crawl out from the distant horizon.

Having an exact amount or daily dosage of my dawn ritual, I head back to my house so that I can rest and prepare breakfast.

I still have work today, mind you.

 **Part 3**

Kuoh Academy.

It is a private school where I'm currently teaching at.

In the past it was supposed to be an all girl's school but when the establishment was handed to a new management, it adopted the Co-Ed curriculum.

With this information, one can say that the population of girl students, both in 4 divisions: Primary, Middle, High, and College outshines the entire number of boy students as a whole.

Ah, I apologize. I forgot to mention about my profession earlier. True to my words, I'm a teacher who works as a part-time Social Studies teacher in high school and a part-time History professor in university.

There was a time when I was asked by a fellow teacher of mine from school saying, "How do you even manage to that, Kishinami-sensei?", to which I honestly replied with "Beats me." with a shrug on both of my shoulders.

Like them, I'm still wondering how did I manage to be flexible on both of my teaching job. I don't treat them as a career as of yet considering that it will depends on how my current situation goes depending on the situation of the world.

However, I don't see leaving this kind of job in the near future.

Like the male students, the numbers of male teachers are also overwhelmed by their female counterparts.

Kuoh Academy, as a whole, is a school where males can't stand tall and where females held much higher authority. The entire student body in Middle, High, and University departments are all females and the Student President of each are females. Even the School President is a female too.

To be honest, I don't mind about this unbalanced equation. As long as I can practice my profession then this kind of setup doesn't bother me at all.

There's still some grievances about this entire situation though.

Since Kuoh Academy can be considered a paradise by most males, especially students, due to the overwhelming number of females, the mindset of scoring a girl become prevalent that such line of thought had been spread and distributed to the male teachers as well.

It even reached to a point that my co-teachers would nag me about scoring a girl for myself which I politely turned down considering how irrelevant it is. It was also at that time that my friends found out that I am a "No Girlfriend Since Birth" type of guy which becomes a teasing material in some occasions.

It's true. I didn't made any girlfriends or engaged in some romantic relationships for the whole eight years that I've spent in this world since my arrival.

During my high school and college years, I'm not popular with the opposite sex unlike my peers. Even now, I'm still that guy who is associated with the word "plain" by my colleagues and friends due to my mediocre looks that, in their own words, "Does not emit sparks that make their hearts doki~ doki~" or something along those lines.

Well, they're not mistaken about it though...I mean I was already "born" with this kind of appearance the moment I gained sentience so there's nothing I could do about it. I'm not bothered about my whole appearance since it is who I am. After all, I'm just a digital copy of that man who, out of sheer luck, gained self-awareness and self-thought within a cyberspace environment.

In addition, despite my average looks I still manage to get a beautiful maiden attracted to a mediocre person like me in the past.

But I have to concur that it was under on abnormal circumstances. If it was under normal circumstances then it will be the opposite however.

Once I've been invited in a singles mixer by one of my college friends and it was a bit disastrous for me. While the entire event was nice and grandeur, I felt left out in the entire occasion. The thing is, when it comes to "the getting to know each other" stage, my tongue would coil back to the deepest portion of my mouth and my throat started to dry.

It wasn't out of nervousness or cowardice but rather it was due to that I don't have the words to describe my life to someone, especially to a social event like that. I just can't say "You know I become the victor of a do or die tournament held on the moon" or "I save the world from lustful woman who turned the entire planet as her personal sex toy." or even "I foiled the plans of an evil math genius from making a civilization wrecking alien from destroying Earth", that would be out of context and not appropriate in the entire setting.

While I might appear as a successful 25-year old man, I only have an 8 years worth of experience as a human being. The remaining 17 years of my life is just...blank.

As in nothing. Non-existent. Nada.

I don't have any childhood and adolescent memories to share that I can use to establish a sense of commonality, relatability, and deeper connection with someone, may it be the opposite gender or not. I don't have that "benchmark" that would allow someone to understand me in a level that I wanted to since I'm only limited with what I have accumulated within these 8 years of my life.

So in a sense, it would be aptly to say that the bonds that I've made with the people in this world are shallow and are made of glass, easy to break if one wishes it.

It is kinda painful and hard, actually. But even so, I am a stubborn individual who doesn't know when to give up.

Might as well keep the flame lit and burning.

"Good Morning, Sensei!"

Several students greeted me as I walk my way to school. I greeted them back before getting back on reading some notes for today's lesson. Ah, yes. I also developed a habit of reading while walking to any destination.

Anyway, as my brown orbs took another glance at the sea of students around me I couldn't help myself but associate this kind of subtlety to a normal scene in every normal schools.

Even though it wasn't the case for Kuoh Academy and the students entirely.

Hmm... How should I put it into words? Well, while Kuoh Academy looks like a normal yet classy private school at first glance, it is actually a magic school. The students enrolled here are actually all have backgrounds and association with the magical community, including the supernatural world. The staffs and teachers are also, in one way or another, part of the supernatural side of the world like members of a Magic Association or the Church, or even supernatural races like Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Youkais.

I'm not making this up. The president of the entire Kuoh Academy is actually a Devil who happens to be one of the Satans in the Underworld. Most of my co-teachers here are Magicians and teaches magic-related subjects to the students. As for me, while I do have some knowledge in magic or magecraft in general which is one of the requirements for being hired as a teacher or a staff in the academy, I chose to stick with teaching non-magic related subjects.

The school, as introduced to me by the School President herself, is built and established both by Biblical Faction and Shinto Faction as a sign of peace and mutual understanding between each cliques. It is quite more significant with the former coterie which are divided into 3 factions: Heaven, Underworld, and Grigori, because it signifies the alliance and peace between these 3 groups which aimed for rebuilding their religion after the catastrophic Great War that almost cause a massive extinction to the Faction as a religion and as a race as a whole.

As I arrived at the school's gate, I heard several students talking to themselves as all of their eyes were fixed to a certain crimson color walking in the school grounds.

"Kyaa! It's Gremory-senpai!"

"Senpai, please notice me!"

"Please go out with me, Senpai!"

Most of the girls started fainting while the boys have their eyes formed into hearts that goes "Doki~ Doki~" as a girl with crimson red hair walk in the school yard. She's the high school department's idol whose beauty is beyond a normal human's. Her slim proportions aren't the shape of a Japanese girl.

Of course. She isn't Japanese and she isn't human either.

Rias Gremory.

Heiress to the Gremory Family and a Devil. She is the sister of one of the Satans that rule the Underworld. She is a 3rd year student of this school and also a student of mine in the Social Studies class.

She is also an honored student. So that makes her one of the few top achievers in the high school department. As expected from the heiress of the Gremory Family.

I could look at amusement on the expressions that most students portrays everytime they look at her. This happens every morning. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them. Some people stop walking. Others stop talking. Everyone turns around to look at her.

Well, no one can blame them. With Gremory's long crimson hair that sways gently everytime the wind blows accompanied with her beautiful skin, which is white as snow... She is remarkably beautiful in the eyes of everyone.

If I have to put my input about her, Rias Gremory is someone whose exemplied beauty perfectly matches with her intelligence. There is also a noble atmosphere emanating from her every now and then but I think it's something to be expected from a daughter whose house hold the title of a Duke.

Everyone seems to be fascinated by her beauty and noble atmosphere except for me.

Why is that so? Hmm... Let's just say that I have some kind of resistance when it comes to things like fascination and alike.

Looking at the crimson haired student of mine, I can't help but notice that there's something off about her. I mean she's a Devil, so in human perspective she's giving off a vibe, so there's that. What I am talking about is that she look like she isn't her usual self.

This is not just today. Lately, she's been out of her game this past few days.

She may hide it well in front of this crowd but not from me. Despite sending some smile here and there like she usually does, her eyes seems to be dispirited.

Hmm... Maybe she has a problem of her own. Something personal I guess, so there's no need for me to pry considering that she still excel in her academic performance.

But if she wants to talk about some of her personal issues, I'm willing to listen. After all, it is a teacher's job to help their students may it be academic or personal matters.

Now looking at Gremory-san, for some reason she seems very familiar.

Like I've encountered her somewhere before but I just couldn't pinpoint when or wheree.

While I'm still trying to solve that mystery of my unusual familiarity about her, she is already out of my sight.

 **Part 4**

"You are early as ever, Sensei."

As I walk through the school's hallway, a familiar and polite voice greeted me. That voice belongs to a Northern European woman in her late 20's with blonde hair and blue eyes who just appeared right beside me.

This woman is Griselda Quarta. She's an Exorcist of the Church so technically she's someone from the Heaven Faction. She works here at the school as a Guidance Counselor.

"You know what they say, "the early bird catches the worm". Good morning to you, Quarta-sensei."

"That proverb is really indeed true. And good morning to you, too."

She's a very polite woman but rumor has it that she's a scary person base on how much of the students that are affiliated with the Church seems to behave like an obedient puppy whenever she's around.

If someone wants to ask my opinion about her, I think she's a decent person despite how those rumors about her are true. Quarta-san is, as an opinion coming from a man, a very beautiful woman who had features like an actress.

Even as of now that we are walking together, I feel like I'm walking side by side with a female celebrity. She really has that kind of feeling emanating from her.

She is also one of the Top 5 female Exorcists of the Church so that explains why female students who are affiliated with the Church admire and look up to her as their ideal idol.

"You look very happy, Quarta-sensei. Did something eventful happen yesterday?"

I say this as I suddenly noticed the jovial aura coming from her which is evident judging from her peculiar smile. You know that kind of smile when you got yourself a gilfriend or a boyfriend? That is the kind of smile that she is exhibiting right now.

"Hn. Can you guess what it is?"

Curious at her query, I paused for a minute as I try to examine her with my eyes in every way possible. Then after a few minutes, realization dawn to me as I found the very odd atmosphere on her that wasn't part of her before.

"You've become an Angel?"

Quarta-sensei just nod her head as she smiled at me.

"Congratulations. Drinks on me."

"Ara, are you trying to hit on me Kishinami-sensei now that I've been reincarnated as an Angel?"

"Hell no. I still value my life, thank you very much."

The guidance counselor just give me a pout and I couldn't help myself but chuckle. Her pout was the cutest thing that I've ever seen from her.

"But seriously speaking, we really need to celebrate your reincarnation Sensei."

"As much as I like to, I'm afraid that it have to wait. As a newly Reincarnated Angel, there are some things that I need to do first. Sorry, Sensei."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that..."

In this world, human beings and other supernatural species can be reincarnated into Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels through Reincarnation pieces. These pieces are created to help repopulate the diminishing demographics of the Three Powers of the Biblical Factions after the Great War. As long as the person isn't a God, anyone can be reincarnated into the 3 species of the Biblical Faction.

The 3 cliques have their own reincarnation piece system. Angels use Brave Saints that is based on a suit of playing cards, Devils have Evil Pieces that is based on chess while Fallen Angels created Fallen Pieces based on the Japanese board game shogi.

In addition to that, once a person is reincarnated he or she will have to do jobs that will help to increase his or her standing within the coterie which they were reincarnated into.

If you're asking me how do I know this kind of stuff, if you are working in a school like Kuoh Academy then these kind of information is a common thing among the Academy's staff and teachers alike.

"Well it seems that I already arrived at my destination. See ya later, Sensei."

"See ya later, too."

I split up with Quarta-sensei on my way to the faculty room, she still seem very happy judging on how she wave her hand to me.

A few minutes after splitting up with Quarta-sensei, I arrived at the Faculty Room.

After clocking in, I went immediately to my desk as I prepared the materials needed for today's lesson.

 **Part 5**

For some reason, I'm getting a bad feeling around my surroundings.

I'm walking in the streets with nothing but my backpack and some grocery bags in my hand.

After school, I went to the grocery store to buy some goods and daily essentials. Due to the unusual increased number of customer within the store, it took me a while before I got out from the establishment. It was already late afternoon when I exited the said store.

Despite the wonderful view of the setting sun high in the distant horizon, the scenery really heavily contrasts the uneasiness that I am currently feeling right now.

I know this kind of feeling. It's the kind of feeling when something bad is just lurking around the corner, waiting for the right time to appear out of nowhere.

While I'm used to this kind of feeling, it is something that I can say I am comfortable with. I wish that I can pass this kind of "curse" to someone. In my defense, I really need a break from this kind of eerie situation.

BOOM!

But for the love of Root, I think that wish of mine won't come true anytime soon. A loud sound that seems to be an explosion echoed around the vicinity. I think it came from the park.

STEP!

I immediately sprinted towards the location at full speed.

For a magician that didn't use any acceleration-type of spells, I'm insanely fast. I think that my daily workout really do wonders to my physique.

I keep running until I arrive at the entrance of the park.

I carefully stride inside the open area as sounds of what it seems to be a clash resounded in the air. After a few minutes, the sounds of fighting died down.

Is it over?

Having decided to investigate, I tread further until I came near the park's water fountain.

From where I stood, I saw a very familiar color slumped to the ground. It was crimson and the owner of such hair was no other than my student Rias Gremory.

There are trails of blood marring her entire silhouette with some tattered clothes here and there that reveals mostly of her feminine charms.

There is also a spear of light embedded on her abdomen and I can see some trails of black dust emanating from her wounds.

Surrounding her are several spears of light, scattered and pierced right through the hardened yet disheveled earth. And right above her is a figure with eight black wings hovering in the air with 3 light spears floating above his head.

"With your death, the Great War will spark anew. Die, Crimson Ruin Princess!"

The man who I concur is a Fallen Angel roared as he throw the triple light spears towards Gremory-san.

Gremory-san saw the attack with her eyes but did not make any attempts to evade or even shield herself from the attack. She was just looking at the spears of death aimlessly with lifeless eyes.

—!

What the...!? Why isn't she moving?

Did she have a death wish or something!?

I have to do something! If Gremory-san dies then a second Great War within the Three Powers will surely erupt.

So despite my creed of being neutral to all sides when it comes to the supernatural, I still can't let someone die under my watch especially if her death will trigger a global extinction event that nobody wants in the first place.

SHING!

The ring on my finger shone a bright red light as I made a mad dash towards the crimson haired Devil.

"Change Nero."

My body is then filled with a powerful magical energy as it began to coat my whole being and transform my entire appearance.

My brown hair turned into blonde color as my brown eyes are then dyed in lime green color. My usual clothes changed into a regal garb of a Roman Imperial military uniform associated with red colors while a white transparent mantle placed on my back. Golden shoulder armor shaped in a roaring lion with a mane encapsulated my right shoulder while a golden circular disk armguard grabbed my left forearm. My knees, legs, and feet are all covered in golden colored leg armors and greaves.

The mediocre and plain looking Kishinami Hakuno that everyone knows of is now miraculously replaced by a beautiful and regal blonde ikemen who can be described as a male spawn of the Goddess of Love Venus herself.

FWING!

A ruby colored sword with curve and wavy edges materialized from my hand the moment I place myself in front of Gremory-san.

KA-CHING! KA-CHING! KA-CHING!

I sent the 3 light spears flying as I deflect them using the Aestus Estus sword in my hand. As I swing my blade to the side, I look up towards the Fallen Angel who was currently bulging his eyes in pure stupor and shock.

"You...!"

Indeed. It appears to be that he recognized me.

It can't be helped. The appearance that I'm wearing is both quite famous and infamous within the supernatural community.

I was about to shot the Fallen Angel with a flame-infused mana burst but the guy immediately withdraw to his transporation circle and disappear from the area as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hero... ... sama...?"

Hearing a feminine voice, I turn my head towards Gremory-san who was meeting my eyes with her blue green gaze. It appears to be that her eyes are livelier from before.

For some reason, the way she looks at me kinda reminds me a nostalgic event in my part...

—!

As I gaze back at her, I got struck with sudden realization.

I see. Now I understand why Gremory-san seems familiar to me.

This sudden nostalgic situation... ... I remember now. This is the same situation where I save an ten year old Devil child from a rampaging monster in the Underworld 8 years ago.

That child was no other than Rias Gremory-san.

And the words that she said now is the same as it was eight years ago when she and I first met: "Hero-sama."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

While this story is set in in DXD Universe, it will be an AU fiction so expect that some information and details will deviate from canon storyline.


	3. Life 2: Fragments of Red and Gold 2

**Part 1**

It happened eight years ago.

I was in the middle of my training under the Wizard Marshall at that time. The training was all about the creation of portals or openings into parallel universes, a fragment of「Second Magic」known as「Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon」.

Such training was too advanced in my part, considering I'm just a novice for that kind of otherworldly spell.

I voiced out my thoughts in regards to that practicum to the old man but he just scoffs it off with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, you're fine. It's just like using「Slide」, albeit differ in approach."

"Similar to「Slide」, you say?"

"Correct. Remember the feeling when you used「Slide」to send your memories to your other self?「Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon」have the same feeling and sensation, and when you have the grasp of it, just modify its method to what I just taught you about opening portals to other realities."

With those words from the old man, I did what he just told me. Using the「Regalia」ring, I browse for some「Spiritron」data that holds some information in regards to「Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon」stored within the ornament. The ring is actually the「Regalia」from my home world that the Wizard Marshall fetched during said world's end times.

"Or you can use that thing that I fetched from your world, too."

He says while winking his eyebrow with a smirk.

It's more fitting to say "snatched" rather than "fetched" judging how he got the ring in his hands but...whatever. It's pointless to point that out to someone eccentric and whimsical like the old man.

SHING!

A bright light of myriad colors expanded from my ring finger as I began to access a certain「Spiriton」data known as「Magic」within the「Regalia」's archives.

「Magic」, also known as True Magic and Sorcery, is a type of「Mystery」that is granted to humanity alongside「Magecraft」and「ESP」that is higher than the two. It is only limited to individuals who managed to carve their paths towards the「Truth」. In layman's terms, it is a one of a kind ability that only one person can possess.

However—

"「Install Skill」"

—I am a unique exception to this rule.

VIBRATE!

My entire spiritual structure shook for a brief second as I invoked the「Codecast」known as「Install Skill」, taking the brunt effect of absorbing「Spiritron」data of「Magic」into my soul similar to nanomachines latching into your DNA.

Of course, something like this should be impossible for some people. The mystic art itself is already incomprehensible and considered taboo, to begin with, it's efficient usage categorized in tinkering a person's soul.

But not for a「Spiritron Hackers」such as myself. A「Spiritron Hacker」is a magus that practice the magic theory of Spiritrons and Virtual Spiritrons known as「Spiritron Hacking」and the spells or programs that he/she uses are called「Codecast」.

「Spiritrons」are quantum particles that form the substance of the soul while「Virtual Spiritrons」are quantum particles that form the substance that is perceived as pseudo-soul (data and information) but is similar to the soul's quantum particles in essence and structure.「Spiritron Hacking」revolves on manipulating these particles and to my surprise, as Zelretch-san revealed a few months ago, is actually a fragment of「Third Magic」.

Within the ring who housed millions of information and data in「Virtual Spiritrons」in its「Spiritron」records,「Skills」which are expertise and abilities honed by certain individuals are made up of「Virtual Spiritrons」since they are first and foremost, information. It is impossible to recreate them but it's possible to utilize them by merging them into one's self as basic information.

Which the「Install Skill」spell was specifically tailored for.

A brief slight chill poured throughout my silhouette which faded almost in a second, as the effect of the program subsided. With a huff of relief, I extended my hand right in front of me in a chest level with palm opening outward as I activated the skill that was now conjunct with my soul.

HUM!

Fully concentrated magical energy flowed into me from somewhere,「Prana」which isn't mine to begin with. With the lessons of Zelretch-san in mind, I try to create an opening to other Parallel Words. Inches away from my hand, spatial disturbance became evident as that specified space began to fluctuate.

FWIP!

Although it took me a while, I finally manage to create a single opening.

Seeing my achievement, I rest my hand to my side and a small smile of accomplishment appeared on my face. I was about to congratulate and pat myself on the back for a job well done when I felt something off and out of place.

The Wizard Marshall was just looking at me with an amused grin.

"Oh, what we have here? It seems to be you unconsciously「Slide」a monster from a parallel world into your new home. To the Underworld, nonetheless.

My lips could only form a small 'O' as I heard the old man's words in a nonchalant manner.

Is that right? Did I just send a beast to the Underworld unintentionally?

How did I do that in the first place!? I was sure that I followed the instructions without any hitch, so how?

The old man just stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for? Off you go, young lad! It's time for you to clean up your mess."

Despite the sudden mishap, I was able to recollect myself as my mentor began shoving me away from his office.

"I already told you that this was too advance for me!"

"Hush, Hush. Just trust me with my training methods, will you? Oh! Be sure that no one sees you there, especially that blonde chick~"

With a slight scowl on my face, I accessed some of my spells from my golden ring while my mentor was again doing what he does best: teasing someone for his amusement.

The blonde chick that Zelretch-san referred to was a female Devil that I've met when I traveled 200 years back in the past, the era where the Underworld was engulfed in a disastrous Civil War. My intrusion to that time period and my convincing of her to side with the New Satan Faction did some significant changes in the entire timeline.

The change, while significant, doesn't threaten the existence of the timeline as a whole.

Since I will be stepping in the Underworld for the second time, it would be best to use someone else appearance than that specific phantasm. Browsing several phantasms from my arsenal, I nodded my head as I pick one among the hundreds of thousands from the 「Spiritron Archive」.

"So what part of the Underworld did I send this monster?"

"That would be within a lush forest which is a territory under the Gremory clan."

A portal then came to life as the Wizard Marshall waved his hand. I can see how lush and lively the evergreens that were being projected by the opening. The spatial window then focused on the monster that I accidentally sent there. It's physiology and biological make-up resembles much of a preying mantis but only bigger.

From its appearance alone, it looks like a mutated monster that came out from a sci-fi novel.

"Well, I'm off then."

"Take care."

Once I nod my head and stepped into the portal, I immediately found myself at the clearing within the dense vegetation. The entire place was somehow very similar to the ones on Earth. Trees ranging from aged to young ones stretched away from the crinkly dirt while others sprouted from combs of feathery moss.

Their branches reverberate with creaking sounds as they slowly swayed by the gentle breeze. There were several mushrooms littering in some shady parts of the forest.

As much as I wanted to stand and admire nature with my eyes, this isn't the time for such. I still need to find the creature that I've accidentally brought to this realm. Even though there's no doubt that the Devils can incapacitate it, I think that I should be the one that should deal this problem.

After all, I'm the one responsible for it in the first place.

First, I need to scout the entire place and considering that the area is too big, it will take a lot of time to map out the entire location. There's a possibility that while I searched the entire vicinity by foot, that monster from a parallel world could've killed a wandering soul any minute now.

While the risk is low due to some factors that I considered, still there's a chance that the percentage might go up than I anticipated like from the light novels that I've read during my leisure. Highly unlikely, yes...but considering some other fluctuating factors such as luck and fate, it is highly possible that it will spiral into something catastrophic.

"Luckily, I have「View Map」to aid me in this situation."

I say this as I began to pour magical energy or「Prana」on my fingertips, on the verge of casting a spell that will project an entire 3D holographic map of the entire area.

This「Codecast」did help me a lot in the Holy Grail War while traversing the Dungeons and the「Seven Chimeric Lunar Seas」in the past. But before I can put my spell into motion—

"KYAA!"

"RAAA!"

–A girlish scream echoed through the forest accompanied by a roar that I can distinguish coming from a beast.

"Over there?"

I whipped my head as fast as I can towards the location where the voice of panic and danger came from. The accumulated energy in my fingertips then traveled to the golden ornament adorning my left ring finger with my mental command.

SHING!

STEP!

The gemstone on the ring then shone bright red as I started sprinting.

"「Change Nero」"

「Spiritron」particles then surrounded me as they morphed my appearance to that of a regal blonde, donning the essence of red passion and golden royalty as I activated that particular「Codecast」. My running speed increased dramatically as the foliage and branches around me turned into a blur as I continued to sprint.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

A quick, brief yet powerful tapping sounds rumbled every second my golden greaves pushed my weight against the ground with a mixture of dirt and moss as I speed away towards the intended location, that even a blink of an eye couldn't keep up. My eyes that were now coated in lime green vibrancy narrowed and hardened as the visual appearance of my target came in sight whose arms that look like blades already on the verge of hammering down towards...a young girl.

A girl with beautiful crimson hair. The poor thing was slumped to the ground, frozen as if she was encased in ice. Her cyan eyes emanated fear as it looked to the beast in front of her with a quiver.

The beast then delivered its swift strike.

"NOO!"

—!

My blood pumped as a rush of adrenaline entered my system, the torrent of「Prana」coalescing in my hands then morphed into a majestic red blade with curvy edges.

CLANG!

The sound of two clashing sharp edges materialized out of nowhere.

CRACK!

The earth under my feet shattered as I took the full brunt of the attack with my sword「Aestus Estus」that I managed to conjure just in time.

"Hmph!"

With a grunt of strength and putting all of my weight unto my blade, I pushed the mutated mantis, sending it back a few meters away from the girl.

"RAAA!"

The mutated beast roared in fury, its saliva trickling from the side of its mouth. It seems that I got it upset for stealing its prey. Glancing at the little girl behind me for a second, all I can see was a child ogling at me with a stupefied expression. There are still tears flowing from her eyes down to her cheeks.

Despite her current expression, I can still see the trace of fear all over her face. Guilt began to swirl in my chest and I know it was an appropriate and justified feeling. Afterall, all of this happened because I was careless.

That's why, as for compensation for this unfortunate event, I'll end this quickly.

"Princess, please be at ease. This will be quick."

My voice, even it was distorted by the Emperor's own, held a strong and sincerity to it for it was my genuine feelings. Though I can't see the girl's face or hear her voice, her moment of silence was enough for me.

Grasping the hand-crafted crimson sword with both of my hands, I then adopted a stance. It was a sword stance that I've already encountered and memorized a hundred times or maybe a thousand more. Surging「Prana」began to brim around the sword as it coated the blade with a red brilliance, petals of roses spewing out from its bladed body.

With a loud roar, the beast went for a mad dash...

"Fall!「Rosa Ichthys」!"

A long, diagonal arc of red light slash engulfed the entire silhouette of the monster as I released the attack, leaving a trail of red roses flailing in the surrounding air and dying the surrounding area in its colors. The mutated form of a preying mantis monster was once no more to be seen.

"Woah..."

I turned around when I heard a girlish gasp, only for my lime green eyes to see a visage of a crimson haired girl filled with amazement and adoration. Her bluish-green eyes were sparkling and twinkling.

Then a single phrase escaped from her lips.

"Hero-sama..."

 **Part 2**

Looking at her now in the present allowed me to reminisce that memory clearly and vividly.

To think that girl was Gremory-san back then... Really, life is full of surprises.

"Hero...sama..."

Gremory-san voiced out weakly with a hint of joy as she reached her hand to me but due to her weakly state which I attributed to「Light Poisoning」, she falls to the ground.

CATCH

Luckily, I was quick on my feet, enough that I was able to catch her in my arms at the right moment. I then looked at her with concern, being able to see clearly the wounds that she inflicted from the fleeing Fallen Angel's light-based weapon. I could also discern some irregularity in her breathing

She isn't looking good.

"Finally... I..."

Whatever Gremory-san was trying to convene with her words didn't fully manifest as she lost consciousness. I concluded it was a result of the poison and blood loss.

"Princess!"

I need to act fast. If the Gremory heiress dies, surely the Gremorys and Satan Lucifer himself would cry for blood and when that happens...

Accessing one of the Emperor's「Skill」known as「Imperial Privilege」, I began to reach for something, for an ability that would allow me to heal Gremory-san at a fast rate in this instant. I couldn't use any of my default ability and skills while donning the Emperor of Roses' visage, so I had to find another way.

If her life wasn't on the line, I would immediately rush her to Kuoh Academy's infirmary and have my colleague do the treatment. However, time is an essence here, so rushing her to that place would consume time no matter how fast I run.

What I need is a miracle. Yes, I need a「Miracle」.

As I got hold of「Miracle」, I placed my hand on her chest and allowed the「Skill」to do its own magic.

FWIM!

A soothing light of God blanketed the crimson haired teen's body as her wounds vanished without a trace and her complexion returned to its vital state. While the ability utilizes the work of God, it is an expertise that allows the impossible to be possible so healing a Devil using God's gift is plausible and unquestionable.

Seeing her relax state, a sigh of relief escaped from my lips.

"Now let's get you to a proper place where you can recuperate, Princess."

I can't bring her to my place because that would cause troubles both for me and her, so the most logical and rational decision for me was to get her to the school's infirmary. The School Doctor there is an expert that is very familiar with treating Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels alike.

Carrying Kuoh's Great Lady in my arms, I stood up and started sprinting towards the Academy.

 **Part 3**

"「Change」"

「Spiritron」particles surrounded my entire silhouette as I revert to my original self the moment Kuoh Academy came in sight. It would be problematic if I entered the school grounds while donning Emperor of Roses.

As a magic school, Kuoh Academy has some kind of magitek installation that alerts the entire campus once an unknown individual stepped into its area. The technology, which was developed by the Grigori, scans the individuals magic or energy signature within the Academy and cross-referencing them with the data that they have in their databanks.

Once the system determines the individual as unknown or unrelated to the school directory, the entire institution will go to "alert mode" or what the faculty and staff called Code Red.

Another fact why I can't enter the school grounds as the Emperor of Roses is that the phantasm is quite famous and infamous both in the supernatural and human world. The magical silhouette is already renown for most of its heroic deeds for 8 years straight, alongside other "disguises", from fighting drug syndicates in the human world to destabilizing terrorist circles in the supernatural world.

Let's just say that my alternative personality garnered the ire of those people who didn't like the status quo of the current world.

TAP! TAP!

The soles of my leather shoes echoed with loud tapping sounds as I ran across the entire school grounds in haste, an unconscious Rias Gremory in my arms. Fortunately enough, the vicinity is void of people or if it wasn't then surely and no doubt that this particular scene will cause an uproar among students, especially those who are affiliated with the Devil Faction.

With a sense of urgency still flooding in every fiber of my being, I hurriedly paced myself to the Academy's infirmary. Seeing that the lights are still on inside, a sigh of slight relief escaped from my lips.

"Michaela-sensei!"

I muttered with urgency in my voice as I slid the door to the infirmary open.

Inside the recuperating chamber, my eyes was greeted by a sight of a very beautiful woman with long curly pink hair and pink rose eyes. She was garbed in a white top, which accents her large breasts, that's held by a black belt strap, a purple skirt, black leggings and purple heels under the standard Kuoh Academy's white doctor lab coat.

This woman is Sephie Michaela-sensei, Kuoh Academy's doctor in the High School Department. She's a close friend of mine due to the similarities in our situation that both of us share.

Michaela-sensei was currently listening to some music with her red earphones while cleaning some stuff in her table. As if she noticed my sudden intrusion inside her office, she turned around only for her eyes to slightly widen upon seeing the state I'm currently in.

It seems that she immediately grasped the situation as she pulled her earphones away from ears and quickly went to one of the beds, her hands pointing to it.

"Kishinami-sensei put her down here."

Heeding to the doctor's request, I laid down the unconscious heiress on the vacant bed as Michaela-sensei began examining her vital signs.

"What happened?"

"An unknown Fallen Angel happened."

I replied as I kept myself near Gremory-san, just in case that Michaela-sensei need some assistance. The pink haired female doctor just gave me a knowing look which I responded with a nod, a slight frown marring on my visage.

She then placed her hand over Gremory-san's stomach.

"Great. I'm sure that Satan Lucifer won't let this slide."

"Not a single beat."

What Michaela-sensei said was right, the new Satan Lucifer won't let this issue slipped from his hands. Damn... I can now literally see what's gonna happen next after this surprising ordeal.

I felt a surge of magical energy as the beautiful doctor began to sing. Michaela-sensei's have an ability to heal someone with the power of her beautiful voice and she can also turn massive perverts into gentlemen with the same ability, which I think is kinda cool. As Michaela-sensei steadily healed the Gremory heiress to the fullest condition with her voice, my mind then drifted to the Fallen Angel that almost slain the Devil teenager a while ago.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I would like to thank everyone for making this story reached 50+ in favs and follows! Honestly, I didn't expect for this to garner that much considering that this is my first story in FanFiction. Once again, thank you, everyone!


	4. Life 3: A Request

**Part 1**

Once Michaela-sensei finished recuperating Gremory-san's injuries with her majestic voice, she then proceeded to contact the teen's relatives using the academy's communication circle.

It was a magic circle that works very similar to modern phones and communication devices that allow one to contact a specified person through magical means and was co-developed between the Biblical and Shinto Factions, spearheaded by Grigori's Governor-General Azazel. The project explicitly establishes a special communication network between the Academy, Heaven, Underworld, Grigori, the Magic Association, and Shinto's Takamagahara where the flow of information is smoothly shared between cliques which prioritizes and give much more importance to the welfare and security of the academic institution above all else.

Although it is also an open secret that such a system is being used to share any vital intelligence between parties in regards to any potential threats.

As expected, Rias-san's family did come to the school's infirmary without wasting any time and from the moment that they arrived, the air in the sick bay instantly changed.

Well, I can't blame the family for displaying such a tense aura around us. You don't expect someone to appear with a jolly and calm attitude when you know that one of the members of your family is lying on the sickbed and almost got killed.

Getting pissed and clouded in seething rage is one of the normal reactions that a person or individual can validly portray in this kind of situation which was now perfectly expressed by the Duke of the Gremory Household, Duke Zeoticus Gremory.

The Duke, who was currently garbed in a fancy noble outfit, has an appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband and also has a short and red beard or stubble. He has bright blue eyes just like his daughter, Rias Gremory. Like I said before, the handsome visage of the noble was overcast with a furious expression that one can expect from a father. His rondures hovered sadly on the frame of his daughter while resting his hands over the shoulder of his teary-eyed wife.

His better half, who was wearing an elegant white sleeveless dress, sitting next to the unconscious Rias while holding said teen's hand with her own, was no other than Duchess Venelana Gremory. The woman looks very much like her daughter albeit with shorter flaxen hair and violet eyes, a trait that comes from being a natural born member of the Bael Clan of the Devil Pillars. What's more was that she appears around the same age as her daughter though I think it was due to her devil lineage why she had such youthful appearance.

In addition to her youthful glamour, Lady Venelana happens to be one of the Academy's Board of Directors.

While Rias-san's mother was still busy keeping eye on her unconscious child, my attention went more entirely towards a female individual standing next to the couple that I have no knowledge of. A person that appears to be a stranger to me at least.

Though what makes this person caught my awareness was that how her appearance perfectly resembled the Duke's. I could literally say that she's the female version of the Duke with her long crimson hair tied in a single braid fashion with a golden hair band, bluish green eyes, and an oval yet beautiful visage... I can only guess that she's a member of the Gremory Family.

Judging on her red military apparel and her worried expression marring all over her face, she may be a close relative of Rias-san.

A cousin? Or perhaps...

"Kishinami-sensei..."

My eyes perked up as Venelana-san's voice, which was slightly strained, addresses my name.

"Do you exactly know the identity of the Fallen who did this to my daughter?"

I only shook my head in response to the mother's query.

"No, I haven't. But from where I picked up Gremory-san, there were black feathers littered on the ground alongside several embedded light spears."

I paused a bit as I looked at the expressions of the three devils, trying to discern any subtle changes in their demeanor upon unveiling such information. Of course, I left out other details such as the Emperor of Roses coming to the Duke's daughter's rescue and the appearance of the assailant.

"Pardon me if this might come somewhat rude or offensive but... will this incident lead to the deterioration of peace between the Underworld and Grigori?"

From the corner, Sephie-san voiced her thoughts with concern and I couldn't help myself but agree with the strawberry blonde's proper act of uneasiness. There are many possible routes that this incident would lead to and most of it are somewhat pretty worrisome.

At Sephie-san's query, the Duke only shook his head slightly while still portraying a slightly furious face. The woman standing right beside him, who happens to have the same facial structure as him, moved closer towards my insentient female student and began caressing the younger Devil's forehead with a concern look like an elder sister would do to her younger sister.

"While it might be true that a Fallen Angel managed to harm my youngest child from what Kishinami-san said based on what he witnessed, I don't believe that the Grigori or the Governor-General himself would execute such despicable act."

My thoughts exactly.

From what I gathered about the leader of the Fallen Angels so far, he was a man who wants nothing more but to end the longstanding hostilities between the Three Factions and achieve peace between their own cliques. So sending an assailant against a Deil Duke's daughter would go against on what he, alongside the leaders from the Underworld and Heaven, had already established several years ago.

Which only means...

"Is the Duke implying that the attack was carried out by rogue elements?"

I speak out what I had in mind.

"Unfortunately, I'm honestly leaning towards such thought."

"Many members of the Three Factions didn't appreciate the established peace between the three races and most of these people are radicals and fanatics who only sought to conquer one another. They fail to see that killing each other will create a better opportunity for the other pantheons in dealing with us... just one single mistake and the various species that represents the entire Christianity will cease to exist."

Lady Venelana added with a strained voice while still gently stroking her daughter's hand. I could see it from her face that she, like her husband, was furious about this unprecedented development but tried to reel it in. Seeing this atmosphere, I would say that my student has a loving and caring family.

You're so lucky and blessed, Gremory-san.

Unlike me... ...

 **Part 2**

It was already night time when Sephie-san and I leave the Academy's premises. My student was taken back to their residence where she would continue to recuperate at the request of her family, which Michaela-sensei agreed citing that it would be best for the patient to rest on her home.

"The Gremorys are sure indeed a wonderful family."

Michaela-sensei said as she and I continued to traverse the street, her eyes staring longingly at the stars that twinkled at the night sky.

As for why we are walking together down the street, both of us live nearby each other and the current thoroughfare that we are traversing right now is a common pathway straight back to our respective houses. This kind of occurrence, which she and I going home together, has been around for almost two years now if I remember the exact day that we first met in this exact avenue two years ago.

I can say that among my peers and co-workers in Kuoh Academy, Sephie-san is the closest to me in terms of familiarity and positive relationship, a close friend if you will. We even started calling each other with our first names with the addition of honorifics when we are out from work. The honorifics were just there to imply our respect in each other, professionally speaking.

"Do they make you think of your own, Sephie-san?"

"Yeah..."

The Academy's doctor could only reply in a soft voice, a bittersweet smile from her lips and a forlorn expression on her face. I didn't say anything and decided to keep my mouth shut for a moment, not wanting to make the atmosphere between us somber as it is.

I know the reason why Sephie-san was portraying such downcasted look. For two years of spending a sense of camaraderie with each other, the doctor and I already traded small secrets with one another and one of that confidential information that she shared was that she lost her parents when she was young. It was a painful memory for her which I can tell but personally something that I cannot fully relate well.

As for my part, I told her that I was an orphan for the most part of my life though I leave out the part that I was a digital copy of an amnesiac fellow created by a super advanced artificial intelligence bore through the core of my world's moon. While it is true that due to me being a facsimile of a person diagnosed with total forgetfulness, I managed to unravel his past with help of Wizard Marshall himself.

I could still remember that day, how his memories and experiences resonated within me as if I was him living in that instant moment. Until this day, I'm still mystified by it. I asked the Wizard Marshall about it and his only response was "In due time" which made me puzzle about my existence even more.

Am I just a digital copy of the said person? Or am I indeed that person?

I cannot honestly tell. Although one thing that I am sure of is that I am Kishinami Hakuno. Nothing more, nothing less.

The silence between Sephie-san and I as we both walked the same pavement was prevalent and I internally berated myself for putting up a humorless atmosphere between us. While thinking what should I do to eliminate this dull tenor that I unintentionally cast around us, I immediately remembered something important, prompting me to reach my hand in one of my pockets.

"Here."

I began as I offered my right hand to Sephie-san, holding something which I personally made a few days back. She just looked at me with a curious gaze but such expression turned into surprise evident by her shining pink orbs when I slowly revealed the thing that I was holding.

"Hakuno-san, this is..."

"A friendly gift... and an apology for bringing up bad memories."

It was a bracelet made from supplies that I found in my home; some colorful beads, a thread, and a pair of silver lobster claw clasps. Nothing too fancy. Just plain and simple yet has some elegance to it. Beside me, the pinkette held the ornament with her hand as she glanced at it. I could see that she took some time to scrutinize my product, her rosy rondures examined every detail on the beaded ornamental band before finally wearing it on her right wrist.

"You made this for me?"

She raised her arm and I nod my head in response to her question before stopping on our tracks. We were already in front of her humble home which was a two-storey house.

"Today is the day when we first met, exactly right at this spot two years ago. Think of it as a commemoration of our friendship."

"Ah! How can I forget!?"

Sephie-san exclaimed while softly slammed her clenched fist over her left palm in realization. Her innocent and kindhearted demeanor which she was known for was instantly replaced by worry and panic.

"U-um, I don't have anything to give you in return. I'm so sorry!"

She began to bow her head repeatedly in a rapid manner while spouting some words like "How incompetent she was as a friend" or "She didn't intentionally forgot the date" and so much more. Seeing her like this, I could only chuckle while slowly shaking my head.

"It's okay. Well, it's getting late. See you tomorrow, then."

"T-Tomorrow? Well... how about tonight? I can make something for us for dinner."

That's a wonderful offer Sephie-san though as much as I want to taste your cooking tonight, unfortunately, I have to decline. I still have a lesson plan that's needed to be done and if I don't finish it tonight, certainly I won't have any money to spend the rest of the week. I can ask my mentor to lend me some extra cash but I doubt it that it will come in free and with no hitch.

As a response to the woman's offer, I just simply and gently flick her forehead with a somewhat playful attitude. The pink haired woman let out a small gasp in surprise, rubbing her brow with her hand while glaring at me.

"What was that for?"

"For not understanding my earlier statement. It simply means "I'll wait for your part tomorrow", geez. Also don't freely invite men to your abode, who knows what's going in their minds while looking at you."

"Mou... But Hakuno-san isn't like other men, right? Or is it?"

She let out a gasp so fake that I mistook her for someone auditioning for a drama role in a certain tv show.

"Oh my, to think that Hakuno-san is thinking something perverted. I never thought you had it in you, Sen~sei."

Oi. Don't be ridiculous, that was for your own sake and no, I'm not thinking some perverted thoughts about you. I'm just showing concern for you as a friend, Sephie-san. You might not know it but every day you are one among the females that most of my male co-teachers are fantasizing about alongside the Headmistress and Quarta-sensei. I would just let them be if they're normal people but they aren't.

A charm spell is just easy for them to conjure. That's why I give you that bracelet for that specific reason. The bracelet itself isn't just a normal wrist ornament but a unique「Formal Wear」that I specifically and perfectly tailored just for you, Sensei. I'm doing you a favor here, you know?

"Get inside, it's already late in the evening and please don't give me that pout, you look facially challenged."

Sephie-san just playfully stuck out her tongue at me. Heaving my suitcase over my shoulder, I purposely ignored her teasing and started strolling away from her house.

"See you tomorrow and wish you a good night sleep."

"Same to you... And Hakuno-san, I will definitely surprise you tomorrow! You can count on it!"

I just raised my unoccupied hand on the air to tell her that I got her message as I continued to walk to my house. A few minutes have passed I finally arrived at my two storey home but I didn't enter inside nor unlocked the entrance with my keys as soon as I arrived. I was just staring at the wooden door with my stupid face, having been hit by a sudden realization upon stepping on the doormat lying on the lawn's brick-covered pathway.

I forgot my bags of groceries back in the park.

 **Part 3**

The next day came.

Just like the usual, I finished all my daily rituals before heading towards the Academy. I pulled off an all-nighter last night from scripting my lesson plans, putting some mental and physical exhaustion on my part, though a simple「Recovery」Code Cast was all I need to make myself refreshed from the stress, hence allowing me to have a good night sleep that I always wanted despite finishing all my work around 2 AM.

Unlike yesterday though, I have to make a side trip to the Headmistress' office before I can head over to the faculty room. I'm currently standing in front of the Academy President's door, wondering why the Headmistress specifically wants to see me at this early hour. Earlier this morning, I got a message from Quarta-sensei that the school's headmistress wanted to see me for something very important. There's a ton of things swirling in my mind, all of them were possible reasons for my summons though one thing that stood out was the incident about Gremory-san yesterday.

I'm pretty sure that she's already gotten that report last night.

With an escape of breath, I knocked at the door.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Please, come in."

"Pardon my intrusion."

Hearing the invitation from a particular and very feminine voice on the other side of the chamber, I slowly turned the golden knob and opened the door. As soon as I entered the room, I was greeted by the luxurious western style ambiance from the room and as well as the Headmistress of the Academy who was sitting on her recliner while reading some documents across her office table.

I gently bowed my head in a formal greeting.

"Good morning, Headmistress. Quarta-sensei told me on the phone that you wished for my presence."

"Yes, that is true. Please have a seat."

The headmistress motioned her hand towards the vacant sofas near her table as she offered me a seat, which I obliged. As I sat on the comfy chair, I took in silence the appearance of the one who leads the entire academic institution that housed supernatural and gifted individuals.

The identity of the headmistress is no other than the former wife of the late original Lucifer and of the current Satan of the Underworld, Lilith.

Yes, that's right. The Headmistress is the Mother Devil herself in the flesh and has an appearance of a very beautiful woman in her earlier to mid-twenties with long, wavy blonde hair that reached down to her hips, and blooming bluish eyes that were encased in oval-shaped eyeglasses that she wore. She was wearing a quite revealing black office uniform that helps nothing more but to emphasize every aspect of her already voluptuous figure, with a red shoal fashioned around her neck complimenting with the obsidian-colored attire that she was wearing.

As a man, I see why my male co-teachers enjoyed daydreaming about her. Aside from her being physically endowed, the stern and strict ambiance that she exudes helps nothing more but to induce any unfortunate males in pure awe, admiration and in some instances, lust.

Well, the "lust" part is very understandable if one knows the Devils' history and lust was a very powerful tool that the Mother Devil had already mastered to benefit her interest, using it as a scary and tempting weapon in her favor. Seeing her right now, I was relieved that my choice to convince her to side with the New Satan Faction have led to the current situation and development. At least, she won't be used as an experimental tool to create new Devils through artificial means unlike her counterpart on several timelines that I've seen via「Kaleidoscope」.

Of course, the secret of my involvement in the Civil War was something I kept to myself.

The female Satan set aside the documents that she was working on as she looked straight to my eye, both her hands resting on her chin.

"I already have received the report about what happened to Rias Gremory yesterday and you have my thanks."

"Everything that occurred yesterday was just by a chance. I happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"Hmm, perhaps."

The Headmistress reclined to her seat as she closed her eyes.

"Is it true that you haven't seen the face of the attacker aside from the black feathers and light spears embedded around the scene?"

I nod my head to her as to enforce and solidify the alibi that I made.

"You haven't seen someone else? Like a certain person garbed in legal red with dazzling petals floating around him?"

"You mean the Emperor of Roses? I have not. The only person that I saw at the scene was only Gremory-san."

I kept my stoic face and neutrality in my voice as I lied my way through my teeth in front of the Mother Devil. It appears to be that Rias Gremory-san managed to spill out the events before she lost consciousness yesterday. Doing something such as this in front of the Headmistress who is a creature who knows her way around lie and deceit herself is a literal suicide on my part, but I have to do it. I don't have any intention to reveal my secret to the supernatural world, not now, not even in the future.

And even if they did take my student's statement into account, the Devils will find it hard to trace any evidence that I, as the Emperor of Roses, have some involvement in saving Rias Gremory from her peril.

"I see. Anyway, the reason why I called you here in my office is that I have a request."

My brows quirked upon hearing the blonde Satan's words. A direct request from the most politically influential Devil of the Underworld? That was... very surprising at my end.

"And may I inquire what is this request?"

As this words of query passed fluently between my lips, the school head didn't reply but instead magically conjured a set of papers carefully filed together in the air which she handed to me. As I received the documents, my brown rondures couldn't help but widen a bit as I read the imprinted bolded words on it.

"Authorization for Investigative Proceedings?"

"Yes. As you've read the title, that document is a proof that you are hereby granted permission by the Three Factions to conduct a thorough investigation on the attempted murder of Duke Gremory's daughter."

"Not to sound rude Headmistress, but shouldn't the entire Three Factions assigned someone who is affiliated to each cliques? As far as I'm concerned, I'm just a self-taught magician teaching non-magic related subjects to the students of a magic school who had no affiliation with the Three Factions, Shinto Faction, and the Magic Association."

"What you said is true. However, due to some concerns raised by several key members of each factions, notably the Underworld, this investigation is decided to be put as "off the record". In other words, a secret assignment and your status as a non-affiliate is a perfect blend in order for this arrangement to be fulfilled. I know this might sound like we are using you Kishinami-sensei, but we cannot give this assignment to anyone else within the Three Factions until we can exactly pinpoint exactly the "rats" hidden in the shadows."

Lilith-san explained to me calmly and hearing the reason behind it, I understood immediately what she was talking about. Still, to think there are people within the Three Factions that are working to destabilize them is quite bothersome. While I'm also intrigued by this information and Gremory-san's case, I'm still wondering why they pick me among other capable individuals.

"Did the council of the Three Factions specifically asked for me to do this?"

When I asked this, the school head only smiled at me. It was a smile that you can say that has a mischievous feel to it.

"I'm the one who recommended you, and it was on the fly."

Erm, what...?

"As for why... Call it a "woman's hunch"."

The Mother Devil's eyes had a glint on them for a second before it disappeared on a whim though I've managed to notice this action of hers. I didn't give a meaning to it and instead pondered for a moment while reviewing the details scripted on the papers. I saw the signatures of some of the big persons of the Three Factions on it, one of them was Headmistress' own signature alongside several notable and influential nobles of the Devil's society.

I then tucked the papers inside me suitcase before standing up from the sofa.

"I understand. Is there anything I need to know before starting the investigation?"

"Yes. You will be working with that assignment with someone. Call it a partnership, as you may. She's currently waiting on your desk in the University's faculty room."

That last bit of information was something I didn't expect. I automatically deduced that I will be doing this assignment solo but it seems to be that isn't the case.

And this partner of mine happens to be a female... I wonder, who might this person be?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Wow. I didn't expect to reach a hundred in both favs and follows. Thanks a lot, guys! And I have to apologize for not updating this story, real life is killing me. I will also incorporate other characters from other series in this story which I already did in the last chapter with the introduction of Sephie Michaela, a character originally from To-Love Ru. In addition to that, Lilith's face claim is someone from the social game Purgatory Crusade developed Entersphere and GREE, Inc that I randomly encountered while net surfing though I can't find any information about the game itself on the net. So if someone have knowledge about it, it would help me a lot.

As for the identity of that crimson haired woman who had Zeoticus' face, it will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this story! Please read and review! See you all next time!


End file.
